


The Scar He Hides

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Hidden Scars, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has a hidden scar.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Scar He Hides

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bad Things Happen Bingo Square!!
> 
> Square: Hidden Scars

There’s a scar that Aaron Hotchner, FBI, never lets anyone see- if he could help it. 

Sure, doctors and nurses have seen it, but that was different. They were medical personnel, they didn’t count. 

Hayley had seen it had asked about it. He told her, because he loved her and she deserved to know. It didn’t faze her in the slightest, and the story seemed to make her want to give him good memories of it. He was glad for that, even though the memory of when and how he got it overshadowed it. She knew that, but it didn’t stop her from trying- and for that, he was grateful. 

Sean had seen it- in fact, he was there when Hotch got it, when he got it instead of him. When he got it so that way Sean wouldn’t have to live with the shame and the pain of it. Sean’s the one who initially took care of the wound when it was fresh and bleeding, with Aaron crying and wondering why. Hotch was too afraid to go to the hospital. 

Aaron Hotchner has a scar that he doesn’t want anyone to know about. 

He hates it. Hates it, even more than the scars that Foyet left behind- at least, the physical ones. He’ll never forgive Foyet for taking Hayley from him. 

But there was something  _ honorable  _ about those scars. He didn’t  _ like  _ them, per se, but it’s not something that he was  _ ashamed  _ of having on his body. When they were initially given to him? Yes. Now, not at all. 

There was a hidden scar on his body, and he was thankful that it would never be seen by anyone on his team, because of the location of where it was and his clothing choices. 

There was almost never a reason for him to lose his slacks in the field, for one. For another, he wore boxers as his underwear and those covered a  _ lot  _ of skin. 

So Aaron Hotchner hid his scar and the memory of how he got it away. 

After all, everyone has a hidden scar, both physical and mental. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
